


As sparkling as the sea

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: A day at the beach is the first trip Mamoru and Rococo do together as more than just friends.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru/Rococo Urupa
Kudos: 9





	As sparkling as the sea

**Author's Note:**

> requested by @Kivat_III (Twitter)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this little story!

“Well, Mamoru, what should we do first?”

There was a subtle sense of emotion appearing in Rococo’s voice the moment he felt a source of warmth in his hand as he grabbed Endou’s. They had both only stepped down from the car in the almost empty parking lot and looked at the beach that was just some steps away from them. The sky had little to no clouds and the hot sunlight was reflected beautifully on the sparkling sea and sand surfaces that looked pristine due to the emptiness. A Saturday afternoon at the beach sure felt lonely when summer vacations hadn't started yet, so it felt as if it were only them. A wave of hot breeze that smelled like the salty sea affirmed to Mamoru how indeed, even if it was the final weeks of springtime, they were at the beach. 

Rococo had come all the way to Japan to spend some time with him and curiously, after spending three days in Tokyo, he started craving the sea. He mentioned it only once over dinner to Endou and didn’t bring it up again, but that had been enough for him impulsively buy two plane tickets, make hotel reservations and prepare everything they would need to go to the beach and took Rococo on a weekend trip to Okinawa as a surprise.

“This is really quiet, maybe because we arrived not that long ago,” said Mamoru, putting his phone back in his pocket, "Tsunami told me this was a nice, quiet beach though," said Endou, looking longingly at that beach as he remembered his teenage years playing around with his teammates. A snort from Rococo made him look up at his face.

"You like nice and quiet now? How long has it been since we last saw each other that you act like this?!" with his free hand, he touched Endou's forehead "You aren't sick right?"

Endou blushed at the contact, and even more when the hand went down from his forehead to his cheek. Rococo changed the jokingly worried expression to a tender one and Mamoru blinked and looked up at the sky to stop looking at his eyes. 

"Ah! C'mon, we gotta take our stuff to the beach! Let's not lose a good spot"

Endou walked towards the deserted beach and Rococo laughed, asking himself to whom would they lose any spots, but with a perpetual smile plastered on his face as he saw Mamoru’s back. He had to step away just a little because he got too flustered over that simple gesture that wasn't that surprising or unusual in their relationship, but there was something about Rococo that made him lose his cool really easily. Even more ever since they've grown into the adults they now were. If Mamoru was considered by his friends as the main joy, excitement, and a bringer of peace in the group, Rococo felt truly like some source of peace and grounding, even when he was very much alike to be joyful and as excited as him about the things he was passionate. This flustered him a lot, in a good way. They found a great spot under a palm tree and as Endou fixed a red beach blanket on the sand, Rococo didn't think too much before taking off his shoes and shirt, staying only on his dark blue swimsuit and sit on the sand.

"... Then why did I put this?" Endou whispered to himself, but Rococo managed to catch it and laughed a little.

"I like the feeling of warm sand. And we can use that later to eat or rest!" Rococo patted the spot next to him as he put on his sunglasses and asked him to accompany him.

"Well if you say so!" he sat next to him, really close at first and he didn't notice it until Rococo had comfortably put his arm around him to pull him even closer.

"Hey" 

"Yes?" Answered Rococo.

"Aren't you touchy lately?"

"... Am I? I think I’m always being like this, Mamoru"

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder, making him able to understand a little what his boyfriend felt at the moment. Half a year of waiting to see each other again in real life and not just see through photos or talk on chats and video calls had been a lot, almost too much to stand. Mamoru could even feel how his voice was different when he was close, even his own voice changed a little when he had to see him talk as if his presence caused something on him. The way they started dating had been rather simple, Endou had gone to visit him and his grandfather in Cotarl for a friendly match that was like reliving that first match between Inazuma Japan and Little Giant after years. The game had ended up in a tie this time and with Rococo and him going from friends to something else after the end of the match. It made him truly happy to finally hold his hand for the first time, something he wished for a long time deep inside, and now he knew Rococo felt the same.  _ Why should I be troubled? _ Thought Mamoru before laughing a little and letting himself be hugged, putting his head on his shoulder and taking it easy for once, just watching the waves and the sparkling sea.

Rococo and Mamoru gave up and went to bath in the not so warm but refreshing seawater and as they turned back to his spot, Endou tried to grab something from his backpack, letting a soccer ball fall from the inside. They stared at it for some seconds before giving up to the obvious temptation that was that open and empty field in front of them and did what they do best and made them feel even more connected: Play soccer. It had been some simple challenge to get the ball and Rococo was better than him. For more that he tried Rococo always ended up taking the ball back, but he also smiled fondly at Endou’s perseverance as he managed to retrieve it. Some kids from the island appeared and recognized both of them, after gushing and screaming about seeing two of the top young goalkeepers in the world they decided to pull them into a proper soccer match. Without thinking it too much they joined them so they could take this chance to let that healthy rivalry between them surface and have a little game of beach soccer with both of them as the goalkeepers.

“The one who wins pays diner?” said Rococo as he put on his gloves

“I’ll have to order a lot then!” 

Endou smirked in his direction as he got ready and walked to his side of the improvised field with lines drawn on the sand that had two long sticks in each side to mark the goal. The kids were extremely good, more than one even had special techniques and he now understood that message Tsunami had sent him not that long ago about being careful about some little fans. Tsunami had taught them good because this had been one of the hardest matches he’s had lately, the feeling of him getting too old to play with kids hit him and in his distraction he let a close to perfect replica of fire tornado go trough, giving Rococo’s team the victory.

They had been playing for quite a while since the sun was already hiding behind the horizon. The father of one of the kids came for the whole bunch and they couldn’t have a longer celebration, but they looked as happy as Rococo and Endou did.

“I would’ve liked to take them to dinner as thanks. I haven’t had that much fun in a while, less with the professional practices” said Rococo as he waved goodbye at the kids.

“Yeah, you’re right…. Wait, but I lost!” he dropped the soccer ball he was taking from the sand and quickly turned his face at his boyfriend “I should buy the dinner!”

He examined the other’s face, his sunglasses were once again on top of his eyes, even if the sunlight was disappearing, and this made it harder to know what was he thinking. He had been smiling at him the whole time since he shouted at him as if there was something nice to look at on his face. Rococo took the soccer ball and cleaned the sand from it before putting once again on the backpack and handing Endou his shirt. He took it and put it on, still waiting for some type of answer that didn’t come as he saw Rococo fixing the red blanket they forgot to use in the end and grabbing their stuff as he asked him to go back to the hotel.

“Are you sure you want to go back to the hotel?”

“Yes, I would like to take a shower then properly take you to dinner, if you don’t mind” Endou uncharacteristically babbled unfinished words and Rococo interrupted him once again “I was joking, I wouldn’t make you pay for dinner after you gave me one of the best days ever”

Mamoru’s eyes went wider than they’ve done in the whole day, he had been a little cautious without noticing while planning this trip, their first trip, and seeing how everything had turned out perfectly fine he could relax and actually enjoy the rest of the day, the night was still young.

“So you enjoyed our day at the beach?!”

“ I totally did, Mamoru! A lot”

The folded blanket was on one arm and he extended his free hand to Mamoru, who didn’t think twice before taking it and walking with him towards the parking lot and already talking on what could they do tomorrow.


End file.
